Hermetic compressors typically include a crankshaft having an eccentric portion coupled to a compression mechanism which is driven when the crankshaft rotates. For example, the compression mechanism may comprise a piston slidably disposed in a cylinder, the piston operatively coupled to the eccentric of the rotating crankshaft by a connecting rod, whereby the orbiting motion of the eccentric about the axis of rotation of the crankshaft imparts reciprocating motion to the piston. Due to the dynamic imbalance of the operating compression mechanism, counterweights are often attached to the crankshaft, in some cases directly attached to the eccentric of the crankshaft, to offset the inertial loads generated by the moving members of the compression mechanism and by the eccentric itself.
Previous counterweights for hermetic compressors have been formed directly into the crankshaft or compromise a separate piece assembled thereto, the separate piece being, for example, formed of powdered metal or of stamped sheet metal. Previous stamped sheet metal counterweights, however, have been formed by stamping operations which are unique to the size and weight requirements of a particular counterweight designed to balance only a particular compressor assembly. For example, a product line of several reciprocating piston compressor assemblies, each substantially similar except for the displacement of the compression mechanism, may require unique counterweight tooling to manufacture each of the variety of several counterweights necessary to accommodate all of the compressor assemblies in the product line. A method of providing a variety of stamped sheet metal counterweights, each having different weights but substantially similar in size, whereby a variety of different compressor assembly designs may be balanced, is desirable.